Time to Take a Rest
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: After a long day, the Biker Mice cruise to Cowtown to rest, where they meet Marshal Moo Montana and his deputies.


_**Time to Take a Rest **_

It was a beautiful day in Cowtown, and Marshal Moo Montana was admired just as much by the public as he was 10 years ago when he first started. What's even more amazing is how much the public admired the visitors that frequently came to Moo Mesa, whether it be Sonic the Hedgehog, the SWAT Kats, and, of course, the feline bounty hunters known as the "Fab 5." Today was no exception, except for the visitors.

Moo and the C.O.W.-Boys were out on patrol one day when they caught sight of these visitors approaching, indicated by the sound of the engines. Since Moo Mesa was really a Wild West culture in a modern-day world, it was no surprise they were in the Cowtown newspapers. This was because Lawrence Limburger had once teamed up with Mayor Bulloney and Sheriff Terrorbull (as the Masked Bull), and the town panicked over it (Puma especially). For this reason, Cowlorado recognized them. Who was it, you ask? It was the Biker Mice from Mars and company, that's who.

"Moo!" he called. "The Biker Mice are back! I wonder if it's just a pleasure visit or if there's another crime wave?"

"Guess we'll soon find out," Moo replied. "I just wish we'd get a heads-up more often rather than be surprised at surprises like this."

"Yup," said Dakota.

The cowboys made their way over to the area where the Biker Mice had stopped. Throttle and Modo had paused to take a drink of water to account for the heat, but Vinnie was too busy with his ego. Rimfire wiped the sweat off his face. Stoker, in his Nightshift identity, paused to gasp for air. Carbine, Harley, and Charley looked for directions to the nearest rest stop. Mace was listening to his bike's radio.

"Is this it?" Modo finally managed to spit out.

"This is it, bros," Throttle announced. "We're in Moo Mesa. Now we'll finally get that culture shock that should've come to us when old stink fish teamed up with that Masked Bull character."

Overhearing the remark, Moo told his deputies, "This happened in Chicago; that's why we had no involvement. You have to give these bikers their due, however. Though they don't live there anymore, they do look like they need a rest. Like it says in the Code of the West, 'Constant battle not only endangers the body, it can upset the mind.'"

"Yup," said Dakota in agreement.

"But I thought there were only three Biker Mice from Mars," Cowlorado objected in confusion.

"There are, Cowlorado," Moo replied. "They've got their friends with them. The one in that black disguise is protecting himself from sunlight due to those red things turning him into a rat. At least, that used to be true. I believe he gets superpowers from them now."

Noticing the cowboys, Vinnie made the remark, "What a rush! Where's my cowboy hat?" He struck a pose.

"I didn't know you owned one," said Rimfire.

"I do. I once dressed up as a cowboy, or an outlaw, really, to save Throttle and Modo from the Pit Boss."

"Ouch. I remember that one," Modo sighed.

"So do I, bro," said Throttle. "So do I. In the meantime, let's say hello to the cowboys. Looks like they're offering us their hospitality."

Moo rode up to where Throttle's bike was located. "You must be those bikers that helped bring the Masked Bull to justice not so long ago."

"That's us," Throttle nodded. "How'd you know about it?"

"Our newspapers keep up with stuff like this. But here on Moo Mesa, it's always a Wild West environment. Glad to finally meet you in person. I'm the Marshal of Moo Mesa that just happens to be named Moo. Moo Montana."

"How do you do? I'm Throttle, the big guy's Modo, and the one striking the crazy pose is Vinnie. Charley's over there. That's Carbine, Stoker, Mace, and Rimfire."

"Pleasure, I'm sure," said Moo.

"Can you tell us where the nearest rest stop is?" Modo spoke up. "This is the route we always take to get home and we're exhausted. I thought Limburger would never quit. Doesn't he ever get tired of losing?"

"I'll give you an AMEN to that, Uncle Modo," Rimfire added. "Just wish he'd come to his senses. Not to mention those stalkers that almost had me. That's how I ended up crashing into the scoreboard."

"You need rooms for the night?" Moo asked Throttle.

"No, bro. We don't mind camping out under the stars like you sometimes do. We just don't think we can do a continuous ride home."

"Then follow me. It'll be a while before we get into Cowtown, but I'm certain the folks won't mind your company. They love to see visitors like you. It brings us a taste of the modern world."

Moo and the cowboys led the mice and Charley to Cowtown, where the folks were more than thrilled to see them, except for the mayor and Sheriff Terrorbull, of course. Among the people Moo introduced to the mice personally were Miss Lily, Cody Calf, and J.R. More importantly, the Mice got the break they needed, and made it home safely the next day.

THE END

Biker Mice From Mars © Rick Ungar, Tom Tataranowicz, Tom Tataranowicz Animation, Brentwood Television Funnies, and everyone else who owns the rights

SWAT Kats © Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros.

Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa © Ryan Brown

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA

The Fab 5 © me


End file.
